


Dude Strikes Again

by Bookworm1063



Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Dude takes it upon himself to decorate Carlos and Jay's dorm room.Day 5 of DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays. Prompt: Decoration.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil
Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	Dude Strikes Again

Carlos slammed his locker closed and swung his bag up over his shoulder. At the locker next to him, Mal was loading her backpack with cans of spray paint.

“What are you doing?” Carlos asked. Mal shrugged.

“Decorating.” She pushed her own locker shut and followed Carlos down the hallway, back toward the dorm rooms. “I was going to hit up the cafeteria, maybe the gym. Definitely the Tourney team’s locker room. You wanna come?”

Carlos considered as they climbed the stairs. “Sure, why not. You need a lookout.”

“Great.” Mal jogged the rest of the way to the boys’ room ahead of Carlos. By the time he caught up, she was leaning against the wall, one foot planted against the molding. Carlos frowned.

“That’s gonna leave a footprint.”

Mal waved her hand. “I’ll magic it if I have to.”

Carlos sighed and opened the door to his room. His bag hit the ground with a thud.

“C?” Mal moved to peer over his shoulder. “Oh. Holy _shit_.”

Carlos shook his head in disbelief.

The room looked like a holiday party had thrown up. Tinsel had been dragged over the desks and the bedposts. Tacky wreaths, fixed with bunches of fake red berries, hung lopsided on the walls. A half-dead tree stood in the center of the room, covered in garlands, flickering fairy lights, and baubles that were shedding a carpet of glitter.

In the center of it all was Jay. He had one hand wrapped around a strand of tinsel, and was gripping Carlos’ desk chair with the other. Dude had the opposite end and was growling, trying to tug it loose. Evie was standing on Jay’s bed, attempting to wrestle a wreath off the wall. 

All three of them froze when Mal and Carlos entered the room.

“Dude did it,” Evie and Jay said in unison.

Carlos knelt down next to his dog, who whimpered and let go of the tinsel. Jay toppled backwards over the chair.

Carlos picked up Dude and moved over to make sure Jay was alright. Mal stepped into the center of the room.

“I’ve got this,” she said, fishing her spellbook out of her bag. “Okay. _Although this room is far from pristine, let’s get it back to looking clean.”_

Decorations melted off the walls and evaporated into thin air. Evie yelped as the wreath dissolved from her hands. Socks leapt off the floor and folded themselves back into their drawers. A pair of underwear dragged itself out from under Carlos’ bed and flopped into the hamper. Books slammed closed all around the room. The video games rearranged themselves in the cabinet underneath the TV.

Jay looked around, wrinkling his eyebrows together. “I think I liked it better before.”

Carlos set Dude down on his bed and gave his dog a stern look. “Don’t ever- how did you even do that? I’m not actually sure I want to know.”

“Don’t look at me,” Jay said. “I just left the decorations in here like you asked. He must have gotten into them.”

“Uh huh,” Carlos said. “Well, now we need new ones.”

“Oh, good,” Evie said, hopping down from the bed. “I needed to pick up some more fabric.”

Mal pulled a can of spray paint out of her bag and gazed at it wistfully. “I have to come, don’t I.”

“Yup.” Evie grabbed both Mal and Jay by the arms and hauled them out of the room. Carlos and Dude followed after, Carlos already wondering if he could get Dude to do the same thing in Chad’s room. 


End file.
